edfandomcom-20200215-history
Dim Lit Ed
"Dim Lit Ed" is the 8th episode of Season 3 and the 60th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Edd has had enough of the other kids' low IQs, so he decides to educate the unwilling masses through a class and a scavenger hunt. Plot The episode begins with Edd observing a ladybug on a blade of grass via a magnifying glass, however Jimmy soon somersaults over the blade of grass. He continues doing this until Edd orders him to stop. He then inspects Jimmy's hair while also scolding him on how dangerous somersaulting can be. He then finds the ladybug and states to Jimmy he almost crushed and killed the ladybug. Jimmy is surprised that was on him and Edd then tells him that the entire environment is full of all kinds of bugs. The ladybug soon recovers and Edd begins to tell Jimmy the damage to the ladybug was not too severe, but Jimmy is now completely freaked out that "creepy crawlies are all around him". He then flees the area while also crying for Sarah for help. As Edd walks down and ponders over Jimmy not knowing there are insects everywhere, he bumps into Jonny who never learned to quit climbing trees even after getting his head stuck in a branch frequently a lot. Jonny tells Edd he is waiting for Plank to return with help to get him down. Unbeknownst to him, Plank is just lying on the ground and not going anywhere. While Edd is walking to Ed's house, Ed and Eddy are trying to stop a "snake" and hold it down. Eventually, they throw it down to the ground and are freaked out by it. Edd tells them what they're attacking is a belt. Ed claims to Edd he saw it hiss, but Edd notes that is impossible for a belt to do. Eddy thinks it isn't moving much. This causes Edd to yell out to them that is a belt and it secures a person's pants up. Eddy then notices a football and notes that with a little paint, it would be able to imitate the appearance of an alligator. This makes Edd realize that all the other kids in the Cul-de-Sac need help immediately. Edd duly rounds up the Kids and holds an impromptu school for the unwilling students, but, of course, they'd all rather be doing something else- like making fun of him, for example. Luckily, he manages to capture their attention with a scavenger hunt, or rather it's the prize for the winner of the hunt that gets the attention although Edd doesn't actually get to reveal what the offer really is as everyone is too busy jumping to the wrong conclusion (They all think it is a Jawbreaker since Rolf thought it was that first). Nevertheless, they seem inspired and race off to follow the clues and find the objects. However, once the other kids are out of Edd's supervision, it all goes to ruin and Edd has problems of his own as Eddy and Ed try to get him to reveal the prize (via Ed pounding him continuously on the belly) without even doing the hunt. Eventually Edd is forced to come clean and everyone is shocked upon finding out that the prize isn't a jawbreaker. Although they were never explicitly promised a jawbreaker by Edd, the others take offense at the news that the prize is actually a diploma. In an unfair turn of events, Edd's school is ruined and Edd is another victim of senseless violence. Later, Eddy and Ed begin selling their exotic pets and everyone buys into the obvious scam. Eddy has to have Edd play along for it to work, though. In the meantime, Ed is pretending to be a snake charmer with the belt as a snake. Rolf is fascinated by this and states he cannot believe that it is actually happening. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': with a "snake" (basically a belt wrapped around his head) "It has blinded me with its venom!" ---- *'Eddy': at the football "Hey, Lurch, with a little paint, that football could look like an alligator." Edd: "You need help. YOU ALL NEED HELP!" away ---- *'Jonny': jammed in [[Wilfred]'s mouth] "I can hear the ocean, Plank!" ---- *'Eddy': Edd "Cough up the jawbreaker!" Ed: beside Edd and Eddy "Hello." and Eddy's eyes merge together resembling four eyes Edd: "You don't understand." quickly gets up and zooms over to Edd very fast Eddy: "Where'd you stash it, Double D?! Where?!" ---- *'Ed': setting down a watermelon "I win! Jawbreaker, please." Edd: exasperated "Ed, why would a watermelon want to be a tree?" Ed and Eddy: "Jawbreaker, please!" holds out his hands Edd: unimpressed "You're not even close!" over to a nearby tree "A tree." out an acorn from the tree "Oh, look! An acorn!" to the acorn "Wait, yes, uh-huh. Okay, I'll tell them." to Ed and Eddy "I'm a little acorn and when I grow up I want to be A TREE! Acorn, BECOMES A TREE! Acorn, BECOMES TREE! Acorn, TREE!" Eddy: and talks to Ed while Edd is talking "This is gonna take--" to next scene which shows Sarah and Jimmy looking at the list of items Sarah: "--forever, Jimmy. This is stupid!" ---- *'Edd': as the teacher when he sees Rolf chewing "ROLF!" Rolf: "Hello?" Edd: "Get rid of that gum." Rolf: bemused "This is no gum. It is the grease from Papa's foot soakings." Edd: impatient "NOW!"'' continues to talk while Rolf wedges the goop firmly on a nearby flat surface which is Plank'' ---- *''[Edd is announcing there is to be a grand prize for whoever wins the scavenger hunt but not actually getting to say what it is as he's interrupted with...]'' Nazz: "What's the prize, Double D?" Jonny: "Is it wood varnish?" Jimmy: "Shiny tweezers?" Sarah: "A new brother?" Rolf: "It must be a Jawbreaker." Eddy: surprised "Jawbreaker?" Rolf: "Glistening with sugar like the sweat on Nana's upper lip." ---- *'Rolf': a bulky bag along "Why do you cry, feeble one? You must shed tears of joy! As Rolf is victor of this scavenger hunt." Jimmy: inside Rolf's bag; it reveals there are only beets in the bag "This bag is full of beets. and holds one of the beets that dropped out What clue is beets?!" Rolf: as he takes back the beet from Jimmy's hands "Know nothing! The humble beet is the answer to all riddles. You bore Rolf." Jimmy aside with his sack of beets "Rolf must claim his prize!" Jimmy: "Sarah! Rolf is cheating!" ---- *'Edd': "My apologies for being so blunt." raises his hand" Edd: "Yes, Kevin?" Kevin: "So what you're saying is, you're a dork?!" laughs except Ed and Edd, who then puts a dunce hat on Kevin's head ---- *'Ed':'' '''slaps Edd's belly'' "Pink belly! Pink belly! Pink belly!" '''Edd: "Ed, please; stop it Ed!" Eddy: "You know what will make him stop, Double D. Tell us where you hid the jawbreaker!" Edd: "I can't do that, Eddy! I'd be denying both you and Ed an opportunity to learn!" Eddy: he won't tell "Ed..." Ed: Edd's belly again continuously "Pink belly! Pink belly! Pink belly!" Edd: suffered enough "THERE IS NO JAWBREAKER!" ---- *'Kevin': at Eddy's "exotic pet" "Is this thing supposed to be dead?" Eddy: "The iguana ain't dead, windbag, it's just… um…" Edd: "…sleeping like a baby, Kevin. That'll be 25 cents." Jonny: over the money "Sold!" Edd: annoyed "I'm surrounded by idiots." Eddy: "Who's complainin'?" ---- *'Kevin': at the clue sheet "Nazz, this is so stupid." Nazz: "You're not even trying. Don't you want to win that jawbreaker?" Kevin: "What for? I got a whole garage full of jawbreakers, remember?" Nazz: at the sheet and tosses it aside "This is stupid." Trivia/Goofs *While Edd is educating the kids, Rolf sits behind Jonny. In another shot, he is behind Jimmy. *When Edd is explaining that the belt Ed and Eddy are messing with is not a snake, he has dirt on his hat in two scenes, but none in the next shot. It is probable that he got the dirt off when the camera panned away from him. *When Ed was slapping Edd's belly, his shirt is completely around the bent belly rather than showing the shirt tucking the belly from the top. *This is one of the few episodes that is proven to take place in the summer, because Edd says at one point, "Our break from school." *When the "alligator" is being pulled away from the kids, Wilfred suddenly disappears from the last scene where he appeared! *'Running Gags': :#Eddy and Ed thinking miscellaneous objects are creatures. :#Edd trying to educate the kids. :#Edd thinking the kids are uneducated. :#People searching for the clues that Edd gave them to win the prize. *This is one of the few episodes where Eddy has money at the end. *Kevin mentions the garage full of jawbreakers he had back in "A Boy and His Ed". *This is the second time Jonny gets his head stuck in a tree. The first time was in "Rent-a-Ed". *When Wilfred is looking at the "alligator", you can see him smile! *This episode is dedicated to Shawn "Wilfrid" Godin (1979-2001). **This marks the first episode of the series to be dedicated to someone, the second is "Look Before You Ed" and the person whom was dedicated to that episode was Paul Boyd. *41st time the Kankers don't appear. *Ed was holding the leash with the "alligator" before, but when Edd pulls the "alligator" with the fishing rod, he was not holding the leash. *Rolf apparently believes that the beet is the answer to any riddle. *Ed said "Pink belly" about 6 times in this episode. *This was the last episode to air in 2001. *This is the first time Nazz says "This is stupid.". She says this again later in "Once Bitten, Twice Ed". *There were some captioning mistakes in this episode: #'Ed': "Run, sing a song!", when it's supposed to be "Let's sing a song!" #'Rolf': "Let rug wrestle the beast!", when it's supposed to be "Let Rolf wrestle the beast!" *Eddy refers to Ed as "Lurch" in this episode. Lurch was the name of the Frankenstein-monster-like butler in the Addams Family. *This is the second time Edd educates Ed and Eddy. The first time was in "A Boy and His Ed". *Jimmy has a fear of insects as revealed at the beginning of this episode. Gallery dimlit-m.jpg|"I'm a little acorn, and when I grow up, I want to be... A TREE!" dimlit-j.jpg|"PINK BELLY!" dimlit-e.jpg|"IT'S A BELT! For crying out loud, it secures your pants!" dimlit-k.jpg|Is that Wilfred smiling while looking at the "alligator"? snake-biting-ed-jpg.jpg|The "snake" getting Ed. creepy crawlies.jpg|"CREEPY-CRAWLIES!" Dim Lit Ed credits.jpg|The Unknown Shawn "Wilfrid" Godin's name in the credits. Video _4bNrtm828Y Category:Episodes Category:Season 3